Various types of video capturing devices are available in the market today at very affordable prices. This allows many consumers the ability to capture video for any occasions at any place and any time. Typically, the content of the captured video is limited to what is visible to the operator of the video capture device. For example, when the operator is videotaping a building because of its unique architecture, what the operator sees in a viewfinder or on a display of the video capturing device are images of the same building and nothing more. Further, the artificial intelligence to do some action based on recognizing objects within the current stream of video is not common in these video capturing devices. Current reminder techniques typically involve setting timers or using calendars. However, they still fail to meet the needs of many users in today's environments, especially in the mobile computing arena.